


dreams of love (and dreams of pain)

by jadrian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Smut, blame all of my friends, fem top rights!!!, it's x reader but not with the y/n stuff bc i dont like it lmao, set after the charlie work ep, u just... dont have a name?, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadrian/pseuds/jadrian
Summary: Charlie has had enough with the way the gang treats him. You cheer him up.





	dreams of love (and dreams of pain)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically i told my friends that i wanted to peg charlie kelly so they bullied me into writing this. i cannot believe this is the first thing i post on this goddamn website asjdskjd. title from fiction romance by buzzcocks. anyway please enjoy!

You’re just about to go to bed when someone knocks on your door. The loose screws make the whole door rattle, and you make a mental note to get it fixed before you drag yourself off the sofa to answer. Tugging at the hem of your nightshirt, you pull open the door, a yawn forming on your lips. In the dim light cast by your television screen, you realise that it’s Charlie, his hair more messed up than usual and his face crumpled and streaked with tears. Immediately, you usher him inside.

You watch as he shuffles into the room, dragging his feet and running a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. Closing the door quietly, you turn to see him standing stock still in the middle of the room. He shakes his head as if he’s trying to block out his thoughts.

Suddenly, he speaks up. “We had a surprise health inspection today,” he murmurs.

You move towards him, a look of sympathy etched into your face, and you grab his hand. He pulls you closer, and you wrap your arms around him tightly. “Oh, Charlie. Did… did it not go well?” you ask tentatively.

“It went fine. Great, in fact,” he sniffed, burrowing his face into your shoulder. “We got the highest grade. Passed with flying fucking colours.”

“Then… what is it, baby?” 

“I’m just… so goddamn tired of all of them. I work my ass off for their goddamn bar and I don’t even get so much as a “thank you, Charlie”! They just tell me what to do all the fucking time, and I never get any goddamn appreciation, and sometimes I just want to...” he breaks off with a small scream that he muffles in your shoulder. 

You reach up to stroke his hair. God, you do hate the gang sometimes. In all your time dating Charlie, you have never heard them say an appreciative word in his direction for all of his hard work. They act like him going above and beyond constantly is to be expected. It’s no wonder he has to eat cat food and huff glue just to get a couple hours break from everything. 

Gently, you thread your fingers through his hair and pull his head up so he meets your eyes. He blinks his tears away slightly, a hopeful glint in his eye. “Do you think… maybe we could… y’know…” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

You try to be serious, but you can’t help but let out a small giggle at his expression. “Charlie, baby, I know you probably think that this is what you want, I don’t want you to just, like… repress all your emotions with sex, okay? It’s not healthy.”

Charlie looks a bit shamefaced, but he steels himself and looks you dead in the eye. “Look. I want this, right? I love you, and I wanna bang, and so what if I just need to feel loved? That’s perfectly normal.”

“Well, as long as you’ll have a good cry afterward to let everything out?” you agree, although with very little reluctance. He nods enthusiastically, wiping his tears away with his free hand. “Alright. You go and have a shower and get yourself cleaned up, and I’ll get everything ready, okay?”

“Okay!” he grins, then bounces away to use your shower. You smile as he leaves, then go into your bedroom to get ready. 

In your room, you shut the blinds and turn all the lights off but one, leaving your dim bedside lamp on. You make sure that the bed is made and comfy, and then you open the bottom drawer of your bedside table. Taking your clothes off, you pull on your strap-on and a dressing gown. Charlie still isn’t done in the shower, and you feel a bit funny just sitting around with your dick out. Ever organised, you place the lube and latex-free gloves on the bedside table, before settling down in your armchair to check your phone while you wait.

After a while, you hear the shower turn off. Hurriedly, you put your phone away and stand up, waiting for your boyfriend. He comes into the bedroom, naked apart from the towel around his waist. He looks mostly dry, but his hair is still spikey from the water, and you can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks with his cheeks tinted red from the heat of the shower. It was almost like he wasn’t a grown man in his forties. 

“Get on the bed, Charlie,” you say quietly, smirking as he scrambles to obey, letting his towel fall to the ground as he goes. He lies on his back, hands behind his head in a relaxed manner and his legs spread slightly. You climb onto the bed, straddling his middle easily, and you lean down to kiss him languidly. He moans slightly at the contact, and you press harder, nipping at his lips lightly. A shiver runs down his body and you slip your tongue into his mouth.

Slowly, you move one of your hands down between the two of you, wrapping your fingers loosely around his dick. He groans into your mouth, and you move to kiss at his neck, moving your hand all the while.

“That’s it, baby. God, you’re beautiful.” Charlie smiles at the words, and he rests one of his hands in your hair as you suck at his neck. A bruise is already beginning to form, and you know that soon it’ll be a deep sunset purple. 

A few strokes later, and he’s begging. “Please… fuck, please…” 

Reaching over to your bedside table, you grab the lube and a glove. You slide the glove on and cover your fingers with copious amounts of lube. As gently as possible, you slide your hand down to his ass, kissing his lips lovingly as you do so. The first finger glides in easily so you add another, and Charlie throws his head back and lets out a low moan. 

“Fuck, Charlie.” The words are whispered right into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “You’re so good. So fucking perfect.”

You bend your fingers and twist the hand on his dick, and he lets out a shriek that the entire apartment block could probably hear. Another finger, and he’s shaking. 

“You ready, baby?” you ask. 

Nodding desperately, he replies breathlessly, “Yeah. God, yeah. Please, fuck, I’m ready.”

You tug off the glove and position yourself carefully, but hold yourself in place. “How d’ya want it, love?”

He blushes. “Um… slow. But like… hard?” 

You grin and laugh slightly. “I think I can manage that.” And true to your word, you slide into him, slow but purposeful. He groans again, biting his lip in a way that is too cute to be legal. As you bottom out, you reach down to kiss him again. In this position, you build up a steady pace, and you begin to murmur your usual babble against his lips. “Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful, so fucking good for me, my darling, God, I love you…” 

Charlie seems to respond to your words, his breathing coming in short sharp bursts and eyelids fluttering. Soon, he starts digging his fingernails into your back. “I’m close,” he mutters, and you start to fuck him with renewed effort, making his entire body shudder and almost smacking the headboard into the wall. The thought of your annoying asshole neighbours hearing you fucking your boyfriend into next week makes you smile. 

Urgently, Charlie hooks one of his legs around you, driving you even further into him. Pressed chest to chest, you can feel the warmth radiating off his body as his heart hammers so loudly you can hear it. With a shout that he muffles by biting down on your shoulder, he comes, and you feel his entire body tense around you as he does. 

He comes down from the high slowly, and you reluctantly pull yourself off and out of him. You roll over and stare at the ceiling briefly, before turning to face him. “Charlie, baby?” 

He shakes himself slightly and glances at you. “Yeah?”

“Could you grab that towel for me?” 

Charlie reaches over the side of the bed and throws you the towel. You proceed to wipe the both of you down before chucking it into the corner of the room. You can deal with it tomorrow. Right now…

“That was fucking fantastic,” Charlie grinned, gazing at you. 

“Yeah. I love you, man,” you reply, wrapping an arm around him protectively. 

“Do… do you want me to do you?” he asks, ever the gentleman.

You run a hand through his hair. “Nah, I’m good. This was for you, Charlie. Now, I believe you agreed to a crying session?” 

“Fuck, fine. But just know that I’m not crying because the sex was bad, or anything like that.”

“Oh, obviously. Tears of happiness, maybe.”

“Ey, can’t have you getting full of yourself, now, can we? It wasn’t that great, to be honest.”

“Oh really?” you smirk. “That wasn’t what you were saying earlier, was it? ‘Ooh, you’re amazing, that was the best sex I’ve ever had, have my babies, I’m in love with you!’” 

Charlie shoves you, laughing. “Shut up! I do not talk like that!”

You roll your eyes. “Okay, fine. Maybe we can have this chat in the morning. That shit is tiring as hell, and you’ve obviously had a long day. Let’s get some sleep.”

You snuggle into Charlie before he can reply, but he’s already half gone. He manages to throw an arm around you and pull you in closer just before you both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments will make my life xxx
> 
> follow me on twitter @/yeehawkeanu


End file.
